


We Should've Waited For Backup

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: This  is why you wait for backup.





	We Should've Waited For Backup

Title: We Should've Waited For Backup  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Some violence  
Word Count: 1014  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary:  This  is why you wait for backup.  
Table/Prompt: Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Horror/Death and [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/) 's 12 Days of Sylar: On the Second Day of Sylar, my true love gave to me – Two Men with Guns.  
A/N: Thanks much to [](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyjamagurl**](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/) for giving this a quick read over and beta'ing.  Appreciate it hun.

“We’re supposed to wait for backup,” the dark haired man hissed at his partner, eyes flicking towards the man they were trying to keep track of.He was dangerous and they both knew it but he didn’t look like anyone they couldn’t handle.Young and cocky, they thought they could handle anyone, no matter what the bosses said.

The blonde glared at her partner.“He’s going to get away if we don’t do something.Just think about how big it would be if we brought him in ourselves?No guts, no glory, right?”She tucked her hair behind her ear, grinning.“Besides, if I get hold of him first, there’s no way he’s getting away.It’ll be like taking candy from a baby.”

Sylar kept his eyes forward, sipping at his coffee as he listened to the two idiots argue.Were they really stupid enough to try and take him on?Didn’t they listen, read files, something?The corner of his mouth quirked up and he hoped they did try, he was itching for a fight.

Gesturing for the check, he paid and left a large tip.He really had been here just to eat but if they were going to throw a power at him like this, he wasn’t going to say no.Getting up, he let his eyes slide over the two agents.They weren’t going to be a challenge, too bad.Well, he could still have some fun.

Heading outside, he looked up and down the street, and then turned towards the less crowded area.Sometimes he really missed New York, he was going to have to go home soon but he had a few more people to visit before he did.He knew the agents wouldn’t try anything if there were a lot of people around and he wanted them to.

The two agents got up from their table, following him outside.“We need to get him away from the innocents, so he can’t use them for hostages or kill them,” the dark haired agent whispered.The woman rolled her eyes and made sure to keep the serial killer in sight.She didn’t even pay any attention to where they were headed.

Smiling, Sylar led them on a wild goose chase, taking them all over Reno before finally heading out of the city limits.He wasn’t sure what the special had but he couldn’t wait to find out.When they were far enough out, he stopped and turned around.“I didn’t know I had groupies.Or are you stalkers?I always get the two mixed up.”He grinned when they both pulled guns on him.Seriously?

“Just come with us and no one gets hurt,” the man said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.He really didn’t like this and wished they’d waited for back up.The woman sneered.“You’re not the only one here that can do something.”The wind started to pick up, whipping around them.

“You don’t think I’ve seen weather control before?”Sylar snorted, then frowned as the ground under him started to jump, throwing him off balance.Okay, that was new.The wind picked up sand and it battered against him, abrading his skin.Now that hurt.Glaring, he tried to counteract the attack but it wasn’t easy.His tk wouldn’t work; he had to find another way.He watched the agent, gauging her and trying to find the rhythm of her attack.

The male agent moved around to his side, trying to get a read on him.As soon as his partner gave him a clear shot, he was taking it.The sandstorm should distract Sylar enough for him to get a shot or two off.There was a sudden break in one part of the sand and he took it.

Sylar felt the sting of the bullet hitting him in the shoulder and he hissed, turning towards the gunshot he heard now.He might not be able to block the wind but he wasn’t helpless either.With a grim smile, he sent out a blast of radiation, compliments of Sprague.There were cries of pain and the sand wall that surrounded him suddenly stopped.

Stepping over the ring of glass buried into the sand, he went over to the special, looking down at her.“You really should’ve waited for backup.Don’t worry, the vultures will enjoy pecking your eyes out of your skull and maybe your coworkers will find your mummified remains after awhile.”His grin widened as he raised his fingers, cutting into her head.

She screamed, trying to scramble away from him but she was pinned into the sand.Her eyes widened as blood ran down the side of her face, soaking into the sand.She felt the top of her head pulled hard; the pain was excruciating and her fingers dug helplessly into the sand.The last thing she saw before blackness took over was the monster’s feral grin as he reached down for her.

*****

Blood coated his fingers to the knuckles by the time he pulled back, a serene smile on his face.Wiping his hands on her shirt, he stood back up.Looking around, he pulled moisture up from the parched land, letting it dance in the wind before dropping back into the sand.

“Thanks for that, this should be pretty fun to play with, can’t wait to see just what I can do with it.”He nudged the dead body before moving over to the other agent, studying the blackened skin before nodding.Maybe he’d give Bennet a call, tell him where he could find his agents bodies.Or point the backup they should’ve waited for in the right direction.

Whistling softly, he headed back to town.He wanted to take advantage of the other agents scrambling to figure out what the hell had happened to their companions, and nab the reason he’d been in town in the first place.

What the hell a water breather was doing living in the desert, he had no idea but he couldn’t wait to find out.  



End file.
